


Love Shelter- A Fem. Reader/Tsukishima Kei story

by w0rld_dumii465hQ



Series: Love Shelter- Tsukishima Kei/Slight Fem. Reader Relationship [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Team help, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Other, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Thanks for reading :), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, confused reader, lgbtq+, rape and abuse trauma (slight), trigger warning, unknown feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0rld_dumii465hQ/pseuds/w0rld_dumii465hQ
Summary: Having both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as friends is amazing and they have been with you through a whole lot. They have helped you regardless and have proved themselves to you in a bunch of ways. You realize that thanks to them you were able to escape that toxic environment; a place you never thought you'd be able to escape in time. Now things are better, but you notice that some hidden feelings grow stronger while being locked away in the darkness. Will these feelings eventually disappear with time or will they eventually be revealed? In another way, will the feelings continue to grow, but will be betrayed in the end. This is a Reader x Tsukishima story, narrating your life throughout this love journey.
Relationships: Abuse trauma (slight), Azumane Asahi - Relationship, Childhood bestfriends - Relationship, Emotional Abuse - Relationship, Family issues mentioned, HIghschool AU - Relationship, Haikyuu team, Hinata Shouyou - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Kenma Kozume - Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship, Love confusion - Relationship, Nishinoya yuu - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko - Relationship, Strong language - Relationship, Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Female Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship, friend Comfort - Relationship, sawamura daichi - Relationship, sugawara koushi - Relationship, tsukishima kei - Relationship, yachi hitoka - Relationship
Series: Love Shelter- Tsukishima Kei/Slight Fem. Reader Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153418





	1. My life so far~

**Author's Note:**

> There are some topics in this story that might be sensitive to some readers. There will be mentions of family issues and a bit of self-harm along with rape trauma and other stuff. This story is NOT meant in any way to hurt anybody. Having to have dealt with these myself I understand that these are hard, real-life situations. This story does have some happy parts in it but I will be putting warnings before anything of that sort is discussed. There will also be cussing, or use of bad language.

[Messages]

 ** _TyrannoTsuki-Rex-_** [Hey squirt, make sure you get here on time. You already know I'll

leave you if you're not here by 6:35.]

[And don't think about skipping out on school today. We have a test]

 ** _Y/N-_** [Ughh Fine. Rude.]

[I would say "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" like everyone else,

but you're always like that so, meh.]

[And you could've at least said good morning asshole]

 ** _TyrannoTsuki-Rex-_** [Fine. Good morning asshole]

[Now. You better get over here in 10 min. or you're walking alone.]

_'not what I meant but ok'_

I look at the time and realize it's 6:19.

"Shit. It's so early yet so late. How in the world is he able to wake up at this time."

I hurry up and get dressed, head downstairs, and grab a granola bar from the kitchen counter.

"Whatever might as well just eat this. Oh god, I threw his hoodie at him for a reason. He calls himself smart yet forgets his stuff before he leaves. Stupid salt shaker."

Grabbing the jacket and granola bar in hand, I head out the door and down the road towards the meeting place as always.

"Took you long enough, you're 24 seconds late ankle-biter. For a second I thought Yamaguchi was gonna get here before you." He stops and looks around, "Speaking of Frecks, where is he?"

"Oh that's right he said to head to school and he would catch up to us in a few minutes. Said he had some stuff to do or something like that. Didn't actually think you'd keep track of time."

We both went on and headed to school, as always I discreetly tried everything I could to either annoy Tsukki or make him smile, something that always made my day so much better. About 2 minutes into the walk and-

"Oh, hey guys....sorry I'm late. My mom was going over chores and stuff since she's heading out tonight." A very tired and out-of-breath Yamaguchi explained as he reached Tsukishima and me.

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and I have been childhood best friends. We three always found a way to spend time together. At first, it was Tsukki and me. Whenever you looked at a picture, he was always there. Ever since we were both toddlers, I stuck to him and he stuck to me. Even though to most people Kei seemed sort of cold, he was actually really sweet, and his personality did a whole 360 for the people he cared about. Then in elementary, we met Yamaguchi, and soon it was the three of us together. An inseparable trio. Never thought I'd see the day where he'd gain a new friend. I was happy for him of course because other than me, now he had a guy friend. Someone else to listen to his complaints. As we grew older, we grew closer. Yamaguchi also had his individual personality. Sure, he is as sweet as everyone else thinks but he's also a complete goofball. He loves to mess with Tsukii and me, and we are both happy to have met him. Since I was the only girl in the group, for Yams I was their princess and I would tease Tsukki, but I never got a proper answer. He always avoided the question. Whatever, I didn't need an answer anyways, it was only a joke. Right?

"Well, if you want I can come over and help so you'll finish earlier. Then we can study for the finals, there's some stuff I don't completely get." I offer to Yams and then yawn. I got up pretty early so of course I was tired. I wasn't exactly completely awake and since I had to hurry up and get dressed, my systems were still loading and rebooting.

"Huh, you stayed up again watching anime and TikToks didn't you. Look, I understand that stuff is super brain-sucking for you, but you're not gonna magically graduate just by watching those shows. You really need to get your sleep schedule together, Tic-Tac. Anyways, what time did you go to sleep this time?"

"Wow. I can never escape your insults can I? Any-who, that is classified information, and it's fine I'm not tired. The TikToks were funny and I just had to make some. I learned a new dance with Yama, wanna see? C'mon Yams!" We both stop and start to dance as Yamaguchi starts to sing the lyrics and I just fill in some parts since I barely know the entire song. (A/N: This song [https://www.tiktok.com/@alienbrina/video/6912825725145894149?lang=en&is_from_webapp=v2&is_copy_url=0&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6885027802795591174](https://www.tiktok.com/@alienbrina/video/6912825725145894149?lang=en&is_from_webapp=v2&is_copy_url=0&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6885027802795591174) or whichever one you want)

"Okay yeah sure, you learned a new dance, but what's the big deal? Y/N you barely know the lyrics and you think you have time to do this childish stuff while we have exams in about 2 weeks. Not forgetting the test we have today. Yamaguchi, I'm not even surprised you know that song but please don't be a bad influence on her" Of course he was gonna say that, how could I forget. Tsukii wasn't always like this but who knows maybe today he did wake up on the FAR wrong side of the bed...

I glanced over at Yamaguchi. The years of friendship helped us develop silent communication. You know, kind of that telepathy between each other or that 6th friendship sense. Who knows maybe it was because we both share the same brain cell as Tsukishima always says. Yam's knew what I meant and smiled back in response.

_'Is everything ok?'_

_'I don't know, give it time,'_

I sighed, and we kept walking.

"You're just complaining because you can't dance like us. Right Yams? It's all completely fineee. Besides, every single time we have exams, we always ace them!" I said stopping, with a big smile and my hands over my head in a triumphant pose. At the same time, I turned around and started slowly walking to school again.

"Uh, sure let's just forget that time we had a similar situation where you stayed up late and overslept. You were so close to failing the last exam because you were so tired, keep that up and no college would want you. Not the one you want to go to at least."

"Exams are 2 weeks away and that gives us enough time to study. That happened because of how things were back then, but things are different and I'm a lot better now. Thanks to my two guardians, I'm safe." I stopped once more. I slowly turned with tears now starting to form, but I didn't mind. They were happy tears. I gave them a small yet genuine smile. I turned and kept walking while they followed close.

"I wanna go at my own pace. I don't want to forget about what happened but I want to make new and fun memories... with both of you. Along with the rest of my friends of course but you two are the first ones in line. It isn't gonna hurt anyone if we have a bit of fun, and so far things are well balanced so we can all relax." I gave both of them a smile

"Y/N you know we'll always be here for you. We've always been together through thick and thin, and you should know that better than both of us. Don't worry we'll ace these exams too no matter what happened last time. I'll take you on the deal and you can come over today, along with Tsukii if he has time." Yama looked over at Tsukishima and gave him a look. We were now standing at the front gate of the school.

"Shut up Yamaguchi, I'm pretty sure I can do this on my own time. I'll ask for your help when I actually need it or if I have no other choice left. I can't do it yet, I have things to take care of first." Sheesh, what is wrong with him.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work on me if it's only the three of us. You need to do something before someone else wins. You don't wanna lose huhhaa- them, THEM just because you're scared." Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi with a face between concern and a look that made me realize he was trying to ACTUALLY shut him up.

"W-wait, what is Yams talking about Tsu-"

"Oh gosh, what time is it!?" Both Tsukii and Yams quickly look down at their phones to check the time, completely ignoring me.

"Ohh no it's late. We're late. Daichi and Suga are gonna come after us if we're late this time. Sorry Y/N but we have to go to practice and I think you have an early class too so you better get going. Don't worry we'll let you know if we survive the wrath of 'The Parents.' See ya!" I'm not even sure why Yamaguchi is scared of Suga. Knowing him, he could never hurt a single hair on his head. Daichi is the same way... but only because he has Sugawara, which is understandable. For Tsukishima on the other hand, who knows maybe he won't, survive.

"Wait but- Are we-" I tried to finish a sentence as fast as I could before they got farther away, but that didn't seem to be happening.

"We'll meet up at Tadashi's house if we can't meet and walk home, okay?" Tsukishima yelled from across the schoolyard while waving.

I waved back, "uh- sure, okay." I was confused but I let it go. After all, I still have to get to my class before I get in trouble.

_Conclusion of chapter I_


	2. Comprehension Struggles with a Hint of Misunderstandment~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata manage to take Tsukishima's phone? In all honesty, they would take it without a reason but there's no fun in that so :) C'mon don't be shy, tell me is truly just friends. Noya is one of those scary drivers 100%. "He goes ZOOM and WHOOSH and then VROOOM!!"  
> KenKat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it did take me a while to update :D but I'm here so let's forget about that. Listen, school is a bish and will do a full Sangwoo 🧎♂️🏌️♂️ But um... let's see how this love story turns out. Kinda scared actually. Look I love Kags and he is my top favorite character I mean how AKSJDC HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE HIM *shoves picture of him in your face* so I had to include him in some way. Introduction to knew character?

_'What could Tadashi possibly be referring to a few minutes ago? Why was Tsukishima acting so weird? Most importantly are they keeping something from me, but why? We're friends, we're supposed to-'_

"Uhh, Y/N? Earth to Y/N. Are you still alive?" There was a pause. "DUMBASS!"

"AHH! WHAT WHA- I'M HERE!" I put my hands up in a way where if something were to happen, I could easily defend (by attacking) or protect myself. Wow, reflexes are still there so, maybe I haven't forgotten.

"Whoa, I-I'm sorry you just, didn't seem to be breathing," The sincere apology the boy was trying to give ended with a slight laugh that almost seemed like a scoff.

"Jesus Kageyama, maybe next time try a different approach first," I said while looking down at the ground, trying to calm down a bit.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I tried getting your attention but you kept staring off into space like an idiot; I mean you are one but I really needed to get to the vending machine." He said it all without emotion and I wasn't exactly sure if he meant it in a joking matter or if he genuinely meant it.

"Ouch. I don't even know who's attitude is worse, Tsukishima's or your's?" I asked while moving out of the black-haired boy's way. He stepped forwards, inserted coins, and pushed 2 buttons.

Although he seemed very simple, apathetic, and a _tad_ bit scary, some girls would most likely still want a chance just for his looks. In all honesty, he was quite handsome. He had beautiful raven-like black hair, as black as it could get, and as soft and thin as silk. Mesmerizing blue eyes reminding anyone who gazed upon them of precious sapphire crystals, glistening brightly when in the sun. He was tall too, 5.9 to be exact, almost 6 foot. Maybe that's what scared the other girls, but boy were they wrong to be afraid. Sure, when he gets fed up with the red-head's energy he does get kinda scary, but most of the time he's a soft giant, along with whatever the red-head comes off as. Some call it being 'dumb' but I like to refer to it as being a little _clueless_ , mostly because they're my friend.

"You comparing me with that dinosaur-obsessed salty beanpole in general is an insult itself," he said with a slightly irritated look, inserting more money and still pushing buttons on the vending machine. "It's annoying."

"Ah thank you, just me doing my job!" I enthusiastically replied. Gosh, I just really love annoying people in whatever way I can.

"Me and him clearly have nothing in common," he said while getting the drinks. He opened his which was unsurprisingly milk.

"He and I," I corrected him.

"Huh? What about you and him?" Dang, he's so clueless it hurts.

I vaguely scoffed, "God Kags, how are you so cute yet so oblivious," I laughed a little at the end. "Nevermind, I was trying to correct your grammar but your last powerful brain cells might've been lost in the last practice match. Did Hinata hit your head again?" A small giggle escaped me, thankfully replacing what would've been a full laugh. Even though I did that because I didn't want to hurt him, a small pout appeared on his face.

"Not funny."

"I'm sorry but where is the lie?" I really can't stop myself can I?

"Hey, you know school isn't my strong point, I don't need to know no English. At least I make it by so that I can play volleyball. That's my only distraction and it makes me feel calm. It's just-"

"I'm just kidding dumbass, you know I really love you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I gave him a hug to show that I really meant it. I wasn't actually that mean, it's just sometimes I do get sort of carried away.

"I-it's ok, dumbass." He looked away, flustered, although I didn't notice. "There's n-nothing you could ever do that would actually h-hurt me..." he mumbled while still looking away and patting my head. This was then followed by both his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me away. He shoved a bottle of (drink) in my face, "Here, this is for you." He said this in a monotone voice, and yet still looking away. If it were someone else talking to him I'm pretty sure they would've thought he was mad, but come on I've known him for a while. He's just a little socially awkward. (Y/N here, is a bit clueless if you haven't noticed)

"Aww, thanks Tobi, you really are better than Tsukishima."

The fact that I used a nickname for him, with his first name, and used Tsukishima's real name meant a lot to the boy. He looked at me with a slightly surprised face and quickly looked away to hide it, intensely blushing.

"Y-yeah yeah whatever. Don't you have class this morning? Just because (extra class) isn't a required class doesn't mean you can skip it. Some of the teachers here are really strict and won't let anything get by. Better hurry."

"Really? Well I was heading on my way, then remembered that today's morning class was canceled. The teachers are fairly strict but no matter how I mess they still let it slide. Either that or I got an easy teacher this year. You on the other hand~ have Daichi and Suga." I gave him a look, "Where are you supposed to be at, again?"

He looked back with a half-scared face, "Holy shit you're right! God damn it, you better hope I'm alive by the end of the day," with that he drank the rest of his milk, threw it in the trash, and ran towards the gym. "Later Y/N!" he waved back.

**TIMESKIP**

I had a slightly different schedule as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi so when they were on break, I still had class. The boys regularly practiced 2 times a day, in the mornings and after school, but there were days where they would sometimes practice during breaks too. Today was one of those days.

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

"Phone volumes should be turned off at the beginning of class," the teacher said while still looking at the papers on her desk.

_'A message? Kenma? Hah, yeah sure because he always responds to my messages.'_

_**TyrannoTsuki-Rex** _🦖🤓 _-_ [Hey beautiful 😏❤]

[You're looking mighty fine today 😻❤]

My cheeks were tinted with a light mixture of pink and peach.

 ** _Y/N-_** [Uh, thanks for the compliment but 😺]

[Wtf Tsukishima 🕳👨🦯]

Right when I was about to send another text–

"L/N," Shit, the teacher.

"Yes?" I asked while slowly putting my phone facing down on the desk, still keeping my hand over it.

"Would you mind paying attention, and silencing your cell phone, please?"

"Right, I'm sorry please continue," I pushed the silencing button on my phone and continued on with class. A few minutes later I feel a buzz. I turned my phone around to see the notifications.

 _ **TyrannoTsuki-Rex** _🦖🤓 _–_ [Shit. Sorry Y/N that was Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata. Again, sorry for bothering you in class. 👽]

[Wait, you actually believe I would say something like that? And you call yourself my best friend 🤨]

I turn my phone back around. Sighing, I put my head down on my desk. _'That's right... best friends.'_

**TIMESKIP** : Afterschool, volleyball practice is about to start-

I was standing outside of the gym, on my phone, waiting for Tadashi and Tsukii.

"Hey Y/N!" Someone jumped on me from behind, almost making me fall backwards.

"Hey traffic cone! Warn a sis (or whichever PN's you use) first, you could've body-slammed me," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmph, that's mean! Maybe next time I will body slam you," Hinata said while turning around and crossing his arms, trying to look mad. 

The boy was shorter than the average male, but what really caught a lot of attention was his hair. It was wildly displayed, not sure if it was because it wouldn't stay put, because he didn't brush it, because the team wouldn't stop touching it, or all of the above. It was bright orange, brighter than a traffic cone hence the nickname. His eyes were a glassy amber color, sparkling brightly along with his energetic smile. Although when he was full of determination, his eyes darkened a bit showing within them his true and strong feelings. He was very energetic and hyperactive by himself, but with Noya and Tanaka he somehow seemed to get even rowdier. In short terms, he was like an energetic bouncing ball, very fast and jumpy but still very fun to be around.

"Do you know when Kei and Tadashi will get here?"

"Eh, they're already in the club room changing. Do you want me to go tell them you're waiting?"

"Those motherfuckers, I told them to let me know when they got here."

"... so is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the gym waiting. If Tsukishima doesn't care about coming at least let Yamaguchi know, please."

"Aye aye captain!" he got in a saluting position.

"Daichi's gonna catch you slacking and I'm the one who's gonna get punished for it!" I joked. Daichi was their captain, who in the world was I to take his spot?

"Sir yes sir!" We both laughed and with that, he was off.

A few minutes later Yamaguchi came jogging up.

"Sorry Y/N, I meant to come sooner but Tsukii kinda just dragged me here."

"Finally Tadashi, I only had a question. Do I head home first and then meet up there or want me to head straight to your house and wait?"

"Well, we're gonna be here a while so I'm not sure you would want to wait unless you want to of course with Yachi and Kiyoko. If you want to head home, you know where the key is but I don't want you to be alone either. I know how that makes you feel so–"

"Actually, I won't be alone. Just message as soon as you're done with practice and I'll head down, alright?"

He gave me a somewhat surprised look and then tried to collect his thoughts,

"Uh– oh-okay yeah sure... Meet you afterward then? If you're going to the store can you pick up some snacks?"

"Yeah yeah I know," I waved my hand as I turned around, "broccoli," I whispered so he wouldn't hear.

"Hey! I heard that Y/N, I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore," He gave me a small pout. "Now you better get going before I–"

"Before you what?" I quickly turned around, squinting at him in a 'daring' way, then smiled.

"..before they close the stores, now shoo, go, fetch," he motioned his hands as if he was swatting away a fly.

"You're the female dog here, gosh. Why do you have to be so rude?" I turned and kept walking. "I love you! Text me!" I waved.

"Gosh, miss you already," he sarcastically said while dramatically wiping his eyes.

"Bitch, who doesn't?" Nothing but laughs and jokes. "Say hey to everyone else for me!"

"Will do!"

I kept walking and took out my phone from my pocket.

 ** _Y/N-_** [You free 👀]

 ** _KenKat_** 😺- [mm]

[yah ig 🧎♂️]

 ** _Y/N-_** [Dry mf]

[Anyways, meet up at the fountain 🕺]

 ** _KenKat_** 😺 ** _-_** [Look who's talking Sure see ya 🕳👨🦯]

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket. I put on my AirPods and played music while I made my way towards the park.

**Meanwhile:** with the boys' shenanigans

This is during the message incident in class from their POV:

"You stupid shrimp you better get back here!" Tsukishima yelled at Hinata, sprinting after him.

"You're fault, you knew better than to say that! Four-eyed jerk face!" the ginger stuck his tongue out while he kept running around the gym.

"Oi Hinata! Calm down before you get us all in trouble," Kageyama really didn't want to get chewed out again.

"Hinata! Over here, I have an idea!"

"Noya-san, please I don't have time. Can I just have my phone back?!" Tsukishima was standing now, exhausted and trying to catch his breath.

"Noya bro! C'mon do it while he's exhausted!" Tanaka turned around and yelled, standing by the door, keeping guard just in case _they_ came in.

"Aha, good job Shoyo! You managed to get his phone while it was unlocked!"

"Noya Senpaiii! I got it!" When Hinata finally reached the energetic boy, he gave him the unlocked phone. Nishinoya was his full name but they called him 'Nishi' or 'Noya' for short. Hinata being the only one calling him 'senpai'. He was just as energetic as Hinata but more chaotic. He was shorter than him though, with black hair that was usually styled up, and a blonde streak in the middle. Him, along with Tanaka and Hinata, were the most chaotic when they got together, but it was always fun. Well, for some people, and as you can see Tsukishima was not very fond of the group. Tanaka was taller than both of them and always tried to sound 'cool' and 'calm', but that never really seemed to work for him. He was bald, although he doesn't like to be called out by it so... let's move on.

"Hey, why don't we do thisー" Tanaka was laughing by the door, completely forgetting about his task. "Come over here I have an idea!" Tanaka moved away a bit from the door.

"N-Nishi, please j-just give Tsukishima his phone back, please," a guy said in an anxious way from across the gym. He was very tall and had beautiful long hair, which was being held back with a headband. He looked older than he really was and this caused many people to be intimidated by him. His name was Asahi and yes, he was always this nervous aside from looking so scary.

They all gathered around and Noya started typing on the phone. At this point, Tsukishima was somewhat rested and sprinted after them.

"Hey! Can I just please have my stuff back!" he was now chasing all of them. Tanaka passed the phone onto Noya, which then passed it to Hinata.

"Shoyo you're the one that can run the fastest! Here!" and like that it was back to how it was in the beginning, Tsukishima running after Hinata. They were all laughing and at this point completely unaware of the people coming into the gym. Kageyama has now turned around, his arms at his side relaxed and back away from the entrance door, but as relaxed as he seemed he, he said in a stern voice,

"Dumbass, you better calm down and hurry up over here! We have to practice or else we'll get in trouble!" Sugawara came up from behind him with his hands in his jacket pockets, focused on the action in front.

"Why is Tsukishima chasing Hinata?" Suga asked with a slightly confused tone but then again he wasn't surprised. This was normal behavior for him and he was pretty much used to having to sort out whatever the problem was. He was a little... violent though, but he pretty much got the job done.

Kageyama didn't turn to look at Suga. He sighed, "Hinata said that he was gonna start driving and he was going on about how he was going to take his driver's test; then, since Hinata is 'vertically challenged' and four eyes isn't as blind as we think, Tsukishima asked if he could even see over the steering wheel or even reach the petals. Hinata got mad and Noya said that if he did something 'cool'" he motioned his hands over the chaos as if showing something on display, "he would help him learn how to drive, to which Hinata grabbed Tsukishima's phone which was unlocked," He paused and caught his breath, "and now here we are." Tanaka was laughing in the distance when he suddenly caught a glimpse of Suga's white hair.

"AAHH! NOYA BRO! Code purple! Code purple." he said at first loudly, then finishing off trying to sound 'calm' and 'collected'. Someone came up from behind him,

"You know Tanaka, any normal person would say code 'red'. Why code 'purple'?"

"Ahh! Daichi wha- what are you doing here?" Tanaka said trying to act like nothing was wrong. "And you see, I said purple b-because I thought it wouldn't be so obvious..."

"Wait, Noya can drive?" Suga asked, this time he was a bit surprised. Kageyama nodded, still looking forward. "W-well is he good or..?" Suga was kind of concerned at this point and to be honest, I would be too.

"Hmm, think about Tanaka's sister, but less control with more swerving and speed," he said nodding towards Suga and giving him an innocent look with a small smile.

"Uh yeah no, Noya is NOT going to keep the promise he made Hinata. Noya, Hinata, come here." Now he was really concerned. "Hinata, give Tsukishima his phone back."

"Here.." Tsukishima snatched the phone and immediately started to clean it off with a tissue. He also went through it to see what they had done.

"Alrighty," Sugawara sighed. "Have you ever been in the car with Nishinoya, Hinata?"

"Yeah I have! And I've never seen someone who drives so cool! Aside from Tanaka's sister! He goes ZOOM and WHOOSH and then VROOOM!!" He was very clearly unaware of the HUGE danger he was put in.

"Uh- okay then, Noya," Noya looked at Suga and smiled, "you're not going to help Hinata drive. That's why they have driving tests and places like those."

"Places? Driving tests?"

"Ye-" Suga paused. He was shocked. "WAIT! You haven't gotten your license yet?! Then how are you drivー"

"Noya, you did take the test. We went with you, remember?" Daichi interrupted, pointing at Asahi and back at himself. "Don't worry Suga. He took it, we saw him. We were there." Asahi nodded.

"O-kay, then..." Suga wasn't sure if he wanted to ask more questions. There was a possibility Noya didn't remember. _'Does he even remember stop lights exist? Or even speed limー'_

"Alright, Coach is here! Gather 'round!" Ennoshita yelled. Nishinoya was left confused.

Tsukishima's thoughts:

_'God, they really don't know when to quit. Out of all people they text her (or chosen PN). What's with that message anyways! I don't need them messing this up, I need to do this as soon as possible. Shit. What if she (chosen PN)...'_

**Lil Timeskip**

Afterschool the same day (before you bump into Hinata) but with Yamaguchi

"Come on Yamaguchi, let's go," Tsukishima said as he was heading towards the gym

"W-wait Tsukii we have to wait for Y/ー"

"Alright then you do whatever you want, I'm going on ahead." He turned and started walking.

"Look Tsukii, if this is about what happened this morning in the gym," Yamaguchi paused and waited for some reaction.

"ーYes, yes it is because they had no business messing around like that," he was clearly upset. "What if she (preferred PN) somehow figured it out?" Yamaguchi sighed and looked down, this was enough.

"Tsukishima, if you don't hurry up, somethings gonna happen and you're going to end up losing everything. Stop being selfish, they've been through enough! You know that better than any of us. You've been with them longer. You better hurry up and realize your feelings before you end up hurting yourself, them, or both!" He was now looking up at him and speaking with a strong tone. "Things change in a heartbeat, and just like that things can break too." His voice softened, "Just hurry up before it's too late." He left and took a different way towards the gym. His eyes were starting to water. He hated to see his friends hurt. He hated seeing Y/N suffer, they were like a younger sibling to him.

_'Why is he so scared? Why can't they both realize their feelings? Who's gonna get hurt first..? What if things don't turn out how they're supposed to...?'_

_Conclusion of chapter 2_ ⇨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... will Kags intervene or stay put 😏. Fight scene? ✌😗 Sho will definitely be one of your best friends here and you will... nevermind but n e wayzz 😃 I definitely had to talk about the boy's shenanigans *visible and completely disappointed facepalm*. Funny how I love Kageyama but my first fanfic is about Tsukishima 🦖. Introduction to knew character? I think so.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you know that YOU ARE LOVED and CARED FOR. Maybe not by everyone but that is ok. I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SPECIAL. If you ever need a helping hand, I am here for you and waiting with open arms. We humans need to help and encourage each other for the better NOT for the worse. I will always be ready to listen. 
> 
> I do hope that you say and enjoy this fan-fic, which originated from a dream I had earlier but from then have added on to it. This is my first time doing something like this so please don't laugh ToT. Criticism and comments are very much appreciated and I am willing to take suggestions :D
> 
> Instagram: @ sunflowerr.bxby
> 
> Twitter: @ britget_nanco


End file.
